worldpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungarian Civil War
The Hungarian Civil War is the bloodiest war in Hungary since the Second World War. Fought between three main powers, the war can be split into two parts - the''' Confederation War''' and the Salvation Alliance-Socialist War. Involving multiple foreign powers, the Hungarian Civil War has reversed the economic advancements by the Second Kingdom (2019-2031), eventually bringing a divided Hungary by the Treaty of Vladivostok. Background Tensions between the rightists and leftists of Hungary can be dated back to the elections of 2028. Ever since the creation of the Moderate Alliance, the Hungarian government had been vaugely unstable - the tension finally boiled over in the ensuing debate of neutrality in the Polish-Liechtenstein War. While the rightists aimed to assist Hungary's Danubian Federation ally, the numerically superior leftists voted against participation. The King of Hungary therefore declared a state of national crisis under the influence of the Marshal of Royal Hungarian Honvéd, Gazsi Petőfi. Coup d'état of the Kingdom, Formation of Magyar Confederation In disagreement with the Király in the National Defense Council, Gazsi Petőfi dismissed the Parliament, ousted the National Defense Council. After failing to capture the King, Gazsi Petőfi declared the formation of the Magyar Confederation (or the Second Confederation, to distinguish from the Magyar Confederation in 2016) in no time. Rebellions quickly rose, as elements of monarchists and socalists revolted against the new Grand Prince of Hungary. Confederation War The Magyar Confederation, using their numerical superiority, quickly moved in and attacked socialist positions in Budapest. At the same time, the monarchists responded by launching a general offensive to connect their holdings with enclaves in Budapest. Operation Get The Hell Outta Békés Seeing a lack of attention towards Békés, the 61st Hussar Regiment of the Confederation quickly used this opportunity to break away from the socialist siege. However this operation proved disastrous as the Regiment was ambushed and swiftly defeated by the Taoists in the Battle of Szolnok. Royalist-Righist Truce Losing a huge asset of the Army and facing the increasing pressure of communist advances, the Grand Prince of Hungary, Gazsi Petőfi, finally decided to give up his leadership and formed an alliance with the monarchists - the National Salvation Alliance. Salvation Alliance-Socialist War The National Salvation Alliance quickly finds itself in a difficult positsion - the socialists, seeing their clear disadvantage, forms an unholy alliance with the Taoists. The communists quickly launches a breakout operation in Budapest - known as the 'Battle of VII'. Although it was a partial success for the socialists, it proved to be extremely costly. This operation created a hole in defense surrounding Dabas, which the NSA quickly chose to exploit. At the same time the Confederate Socialist States of America, ally of the socialists, launched an airborne assault on Nyíregyháza, a weak point of the NSA. It was a complete success - All of East Hungary was at socialist hands. Seeing no end of conflict as tens of thousands of foreign troops arrive on both sides, the factions finally agree to stop the bloodshed for now - and signed the Treaty of Vladivostok. Importance of foreign aid Category:Articles that are works-in-progress Category:Conflicts